The Phantomine System
The Phantomine System List of planets in order: Drath: A barren and rocky world with a limited atmosphere and few resources. It is home to only a couple hundred people living in scattered outposts. Flint: An agriculture world with a scattered population of about one hundred million. There is one continent on the world made up of fertile grassland. Planetary Capital: Harvest- The largest center of population on the planet with a bustling space port to transport agriculture products off world. There is a yearly end of harvest celebration at Harvest were all the different townships send a corn doll to represent there township. The corn dolls are all thrown in a pile at the end of the celebrations and lit on fire to “Keep the evil spirits away” say the people. Phantomine: The primary world in the system with well over a hundred trillion people and homeworld of Warmaster Ivaan of the Hyperious Guard. Phantomine is a combination of a Deathworld and Mountain world. It is three times the size of Earth and covered in enormous forest with several gigantic mountain ranges. The world has vicious native wild life like the Shriekers which are mostly nocturnal hunters that look like human sized bats with long tails that end in a scythe shaped blade. Other animals include the Stalker, giant cat like creatures with armor thick skin, and Rippers, small creatures about 2 feet high with scythe like claws that usually come in swarms. The plant life is also very hostile because most of it is poisonous but one of the most notorious is the Viper Trap that has vines that stretch out and grab hold of things that touch them a drag them back into a pit of corrosive acid that eats away the flesh of its victims. Even the trees are unique because they can grow to immense heights in under a week. Phantomine is also haunted by the spirits of the forest that lurk deep in the forest. Few have seen the spirits but there have been cults that form that worship the spirits that hide in the forest. Phantomine has three massive cities called Prospero Collective, Rift Collective, and Dead Night Collective that are built into and on some of the largest mountains on the planet. The planet also has smaller cities and towns scattered about like Centerville, Thousand Eyes, Everlight, and War Christ’s Salvation Planetary Capital: Prospero Collective- The largest collective on the planet with over 40 trillion people and is the primary recruiting grounds for Phantomine Hyperious Regiments. Prospero has a hug industrial base with massive star ports. Prospero also has one of the largest War Christ Day Parades that trillions attend. The Warmaster’s Palace is located at the heart of the city where Warmaster Ivaan commands the Hyperious Guard and the planet. Rift Collective- The smallest collective because of an attack during the Dead Night Rebellion, the Dead Night Collective launched nuclear missiles into structural weak points of the mountains causing the center of the mountain and collective to collapse killing billions. Now the collective has a massive rift through the middle. At the bottom of the rift among the wreckage is a lawless land controlled by different gang lords and mob bosses. In response to the Rift Collective’s public order issues the planets police force called Justicars are headquartered here to try to keep law and order in the parts of the collective that did not collapse Dead Night Collective- Dead Night is almost in complete darkness for over half the year meaning its citizens are restricted to lighted parts of the city because of the continues threat of Shrieker attacks. Dead Night is located on one of the most mineral rich regions of the planet which is why the city was built in such a hostile location. Dead Night Collective revolted against imperial rule and wrecked Rift Collective and laid siege to Prospero. Prospero was able to break the siege with the leadership of Lord General Ivaan who then lead the Prospero Army to the Dead Night Collective and purged it. Many blame the spirits of the forest for convincing the people of Dead Night to rebel. Dead Night was rebuilt after the war and is now loyal to the Allfather. For his leadership Lord General Ivaan Was awarded the rank of Warmaster and placed in charge of the Hyperious Guard by the Allfather. Brief History of Phantomine: Phantomine was not the first planet in the system to be settled despite its mineral wealth. Eventually colonist tried to settle the planet but repeatedly failed with high loss of life. The second attempt at colonization failed but all the people vanished into the woods and are believed to have established a cult that fanatically worships the spirits of the forest and have ever since periodically launch raids against outposts and towns. Finally, on the fourth attempt the first permanent settlement was established at Prospero with Rift being the second and lastly Dead Night. The cities continued to grow until they were bustling with people and became collectives. The Collectives got into a series of wars called the Trade Wars that ended with Prospero breaking the Dead Night Siege of Rift. Prospero became the planet capital and in an effort to unite the Collectives built a superhighway that connected all the Collectives. The highway is maintained by PDOT and patrolled by the Justicars. Phantomine had several orbital space dockyards built for the massive amount of cargo and military ships coming through the system. Then the Dead Night Rebellion which lead to Prospero becoming the dominate Collective on Phantomine. Now Phantomine after Lord General Ivaan was made Warmaster Phantomine has become muster point for Hyperious Guard Regiments. Also a War Christ Legion has made Phantomine their home world and has built a fortress bastion near the Rift Collective. A best selling book on the plant is called The Trees are Angry My Friends. Freon: Another agriculture world, but this one does not grow crops instead it is the perfect grazing world for Volen, 20 feet tall peaceful creatures, that will be slaughter and there meat sold around the system. Freon is a world of gently rolling hills and lakes with a population of 80 million. Planetary capital: Geol- A small slaughter town for Volen with a space port to transfer the meat of world. Maidu: The first world settled in the system but now vastly overshadowed by Phantomine. A much smaller world then Phantomine but was settled because it had a moderate amount of resources and was much less hostile than Phantomine. The population is about 20 billion with over half of it slaves. Many of the people who came to this world fell into debt and were forced into slavery to work in the mines or the factories. There have been hundreds of slave revolts but all were crushed. Planetary Capital: Glocel: A dirty polluted city surrounded by factories and slave habs. Was the site of a massive slave revolt that almost overthrew the planetary government that was full of political corruption. The revolt was only crushed when Warmaster Evan answered the pleas for help by the planetary governor and sent a couple of Hyperious Guard Regiments to restore order. This only made the people of Maidu more resentful of Phantomine because they are embarrassed they can not defend themselves from there own slaves. Dafoe: A gas giant and is the last planet in the Phantomine System. The gas giant is surrounded by seven orbital stations that collect certain gasses.